Ash Ketchum betrayed
by akdlpower 073807398
Summary: Ash Ketchum returns to pallet town only to have everyone except for Charizard betray him. He takes off on Charizard and nobody ever saw him again. Five years later, there is a tournament showing only the best of the best and Ash, under a fake alias, was picked to compete along with Trip, Gary, Paul, Max, Misty, Cilan, and Iris. No judging this is my 1st fanfic Warning: No pairings
1. Prologue

"Home sweet home, right Pikachu?" Ash Ketchum asked, gazing over Pallet town. "PikaPi" answered Pikachu with a smile. For a couple of moments Ash and Pikachu simply stared a Pallet town, but suddenly Ash yelled "First one home gets seconds!" They both raced down the hill and caught Ash's mother about to go to the supermarket. "MOM!" Ash cried. "Sweetie!" Delia called back "I missed you! Oh, by the way, your friends are waiting for you outside in the backyard." Then, she left.

Ash raced into the backyard and found Misty, Brock, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, May, Max, and… Paul, Gary, and Trip waiting for him, with they're arms crossed. "Hey guys!" Ash yelled. "Wait, why are **they here**?" gesturing to Paul, Gary, and Trip.

They simply glared at him. ``What?!" he asked. "They are **real** Pokémon masters, unlike you!" Misty spat. "Ya! I'm ashamed to have a friend who competed in 5 Pokémon leagues and lost in 5 Pokémon leagues!" Brock continued. "We don't want to be friends with the likes of you!" Cilan said. "I knew you were pathetic the moment I saw you." Paul said.

Ash stumbled back, his jaw agape and eyes wide and stuttered: "F-f-fine. I g-guess th-this is the l-last you'll b-b-be seeing of m-me." "C'mon Pikachu." "PikaPi!" Pikachu shook his head and stuck his tongue out then ran to the others. "HA! Even your own Pokémon don't like you!

They then released all of Ash's Pokémon except for Charizard who growled at them. Ash hopped on Charizard, straightened up and glared at them all. "I'll prove you wrong, all of you! One day I will be a Pokémon master!" And then Charizard took off. And that was the last anyone saw of Ash Ketchum.


	2. Chapter 1

**_5 years later…_**

Ash Ketchum was currently training with his Pokémon. He had matured a lot from five years ago. All of his Pokémon were top notch. He realized that the reason he kept failing was because he had too many weak Pokémon instead of a couple strong ones.

He had two teams: One normal one and one legendary one. His regular team consisted of Lucario, Charizard, Blastoise, Superior, Garchomp, and Pidgeot. His legendary team weren't actually in Pokeballs, they are just good friends with him so when he clicked a button on his wristwatch, it emits Pokémon waves that they could hear. It doesn't control them though. They just come to him because he needs them. The legendary team consists of Mewtwo, Darkrai, Reshiram, Zekrom, Mew, and Moltres .

He called his Lucario over and… Oh, he forgot to mention that he was an aura user. _Yes Master?_ "Lucario, how many times have I told you not to call me master?" Ash asked. _This would be the 3856_ _th_ _time master_ Lucario smirked. "Anyway aura fights." That was all he needed to say as Lucario shot an aura sphere at him. He blocked with an aura shield than countered by making an aura sword and swinging it at Lucario. Lucario dodged and created his own sword and they clashed back and forth for a couple seconds but then Lucario slowly started gaining the upper hand.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted by a messenger Pidgeotto carrying a letter. "A messenger Pokémon." Ash muttered "Hadn't seen one of those in years, I've been on this island training." He took the envelope, opened it, and it said:

 **Dear Ash,**

 **Do you know how hard it was to find you?!**

 **Anyway, there is a tournament featuring only the best of the best coming up in a week and I want you to enter. It will be in the Kanto league stadium. Unfortunately, you're old… "Friends" will be there. Please consider it.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Charles Goodshow,**

 **President of the Pokémon League.**

Ash closed the letter, and, knowing his Pokémon would agree with him wrote back that he would participate, and the messenger Pidgeotto was gone as fast as it came. Then, he called over his Pokémon and told them of the news. As he predicted, they were excited about the idea that they will see the outside world again. Ash wasn't worried about his old "friends" because what better to have revenge and prove that he was a Pokémon master than to beat them in the tournament. He and his Pokémon than took off on Charizard and Pidgeot to the Kanto, to victory!


End file.
